Daphene Get's a New Look - Part 1
by Mist
Summary: When Daphene and Fred fight, Daphene decides to walk to the mall and get a new look...


Daphene Gets a New Look  
  
  
  
One day, Scooby and the gang were driving around in the mystery machine.  
"I know where were going," Fred kept saying.  
"Oh damnit Fred, you know we're lost," said Daphene.  
"Shut the hell up Daphene, I know where were going," he told her.  
"You've said that for 2 hours," she stated.  
"Damnit Daphene, do you want a 'Little Talk?'" he asked her.  
Daphene did indeed shutup. She also moved away from him.  
"Velma," Daphene whispered, "Can I trade spots with you?"  
"Hell yes!!" said Velma. She wanted to sit by Fred for a very long time.  
So Velma was by Fred, and Daphene was by the window.  
(Shaggy and Scooby were in the back)  
Daphene just sat there thinking, looking down at her purple dress, then feeling her headband, and finally looking down at her tights and heels.  
"Would you stop doing that?" asked Fred, "You're creeping me out."  
"That's it!!" Daphene yelled, "Fred, take me to the closest mall."  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Just do it or I'll walk!" said Daphene.  
"Then walk," said Velma.  
Everyone was shocked.  
"Fine I will," she said, "Good bye!"  
"Like Daphene, wait!!" said Shaggy.  
"Rea, Rait!" said Scooby.  
"Why are you getting a new look?" asked Shaggy.  
"How did you know?" asked Daphene.  
"Well, you kept looking at yourself," said Shaggy.  
Daphene was surprised.  
"Like, your coming back, right?" asked Shaggy.  
"Yea..." said Daphene.  
"Like, then take Scoob with, please," said Shaggy.  
"Ok," said Daphene.  
She pecked Shaggy on the cheek.  
Shaggy blushed, then walked back to the van.  
When Shaggy got there, Velma and Fred were passionatley kissing.  
When they saw Shaggy, they told him to go away.  
'Hopefully,' thought Shaggy, 'I'll catch up to Daphene and Scoob.'  
He did.   
"How much longer?" asked Shaggy.  
"1 1/2 miles, Shag," replied Daphene.  
"How much longer?" asked Shaggy.  
"1 mile more Shag," replied Daphene.  
"How much longer?" asked Shaggy.  
"1/2 more mile Shag," said Daphene.  
"We're here!" said Daphene.  
The mall is called Pay 'n' Shop.  
"Shaggy," said Daphene as they entered the mall, "You and Scoob can eat at this food court, I'll look for some outfits."  
"Hmmmm, like Eric's Weiners," said Shaggy.  
"Ric's Reiners," said Scooby.  
"OK," said Shaggy.  
"Rea, Rok!!" said Scooby.  
"I'll meet you back at 12:00pm here," said Daphene.  
She looked at her watch. 10:00am. 2 hours to pick a few pairs of clothes.  
'I don't want to be a girly girl that digs football players,' she thought, 'I wanna be a tomboy.'  
"Hello my name is Heather, can I help you?" asked Heather(a shopping clerk)."  
"I wanna be a tomboy," said Daphene, "Any clothes on that?"  
"Well, jeans, and shirts. Is that OK?" asked Heather.  
As they were walking to the tomboy section, they passed a black leather dress. Kinda like a witch would wear, but short(see Scooby Doo and the Witches Ghost, the Hex Girls).  
"Wait, I wanna try out that one," said Daphene.  
"Ohh," said Heather, a little unsure, "That one."  
"What's wrong with it?" asked Daph.  
"They say it's cursed," said Heather, "A long time time ago, a woman named Saffrina wore it all the time. She claimed to be a witch with the way she looked, before they hanged her she cursed the dressed."  
"Ohh," said Daphene, "I don't believe in those kinda things."  
"Suit yourself," said Heather.  
~~~~~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~~~~   
"MMMMMMMMMM," said Shaggy, as he ate his 5th weinner.  
"Rea, MMMMMMMMMMMM," said Scooby.  
Shaggy checked his watch. 11:55am.  
At 12:00pm, Daphene was walking to Eric's Weiners.  
"So," said Daphene, "What do ya think?"  
She was wearing a baby blue tank top(which showed her belly button), and bellbottom jeans with tennis shoes on her feet.  
The 2 heavy eaters, just gawked at her.  
"Great!" said Shaggy.  
"Rea, Reat!!" said Scooby.  
They walked back to the van. When Fred saw Daphene, his eyes turned to hearts.  
"Hey Daph-" asked Fred.  
"Shove it Fred," said Daphene.  
"Hey bitch, quit talking to my Freddy like that," said Velma.  
She looked at Velma then Fred then Velma.  
"I'll talk to who I want, when I want, and however I feel," said told Velma.  
"Oh, do you mind if I sit in the back?" Daphene asked.  
"Go ahead you tramp," said Fred.  
"Son of a bitch," she said as she walked to the back.  
  
To be continued................. 


End file.
